A Letter From The Heart
by Sakura-Chan10594
Summary: X-mas gift for Teddiursa97. Setsuna wants to tell Hayato her feelings, but can't. Full summary inside. ONE-SHOT


**A/N: **Ugh! I really need to update. But happy holidays everyone. For most of my X-mas gifts this year, I decided to make them fanfictions on their favorite couple or character. So this is the first one-shot short story of six to be put up in the next two days.

_Gift:_ One shot on one of their favorited couples- Hayato Nishi and Setsuna Higashi from Fresh! Pretty Cure

_For__: _Teddiursa97

_Amount of Words:_ 1,463

_Summary:_ It's Christmas Day, a time for love in Japan. Setsuna wants to tell Hayato how she feels. But she's always stalled because of the butterflies in her stomachi and Hayato being distracted. Will she be able to get her feelings across?

* * *

><p><em>How do I get my feelings through his dense brain?<em>

Setsuna Higashi clutched the envelope in her hand tighter and sighed. Her eyes looked at Hayato Nishi playing in the snow. It didn't matter that they've already been through two Christmases, Hayato looked at each one like his first one. He seemed much more cheerful when he played with Chiffon, like he was doing now.

_But isn't Christmas a day of love?_ Setsuna thought to herself. Her free hand moved to the pocket of her jacket. Her hand ran over the two tickets to the amusement park she got from Love Momozono. Originally, she was supposed to go with Daisuke today, but she recently got sick. The blonde gave them to Setsuna and told her to go with Hayato.

A light snow had fallen the night before. Not much, but enough to show. "Come on, Chiffon!" Hayato called, walking a bit. He laid in the snow and started moving his arms and legs. Chiffon walked over to him and laid down, copying his movements. The two giggled, forcing Setsuna to smirk.

"So…Hayato…" Words started to falter for Setsuna as her hand kept gripped around the tickets. "Would you…You know…" Her eyes quickly fell to the white ground.

Hayato sat up. "Yeah? What is it?"

Setsuna opened her mouth as a scream was heard. The source of the angered scream got closer and soon was shown to be Shun Minami. The black haired male shouted, "Hayato!"

Hayato gulped and ran away, with Shun not too far behind. Setsuna sighed and shook her head. "I told to clean that. Well, we might as well go." She walked over and picked up Chiffon. "Come on Chiffon." The creature giggled as she was picked up. Setsuna held her close as she started to walk away.

"Chiffon, be happy that you aren't old yet. It sucks, especially if you're trying to figure out the true feelings of someone. I mean, I can't get the courage to let Hayato know how I feel. I don't know why, I just can't. And the dummy won't tell me anything. Do you get what I mean Chiffon?"

The young creature replied with some giggling and clapping. Setsuna sighed. "I knew you wouldn't. You're too young." The purple haired female looked towards the sky. "If I'm Cure Passion, then why can't I get my feelings through?" The rest of the female's walk to Love's house was silent. She went straight for Love's room. After setting Chiffon down on a chair and making sure the still sleeping Tart was covered up, she walked over by Love.

"How are you feeling?" asked a concerned Setsuna.

The blonde coughed a bit. "Well, it's better than yesterday. But never mind that." Love resituated herself to sit on her legs. "How did it go with you and Hayato?"

Setsuna looked down. "Not so well. He got chased away for not clean. Then there's the fact that I was so nervous to say anything." The purple haired girl sighed. "I don't see how this is easy."

"It is." Love sneezed before she continued. "You just got to listen to your heart."

"But…But what if that heart is beating so hard when you talk to him that it feels like it's going to burst out of your chest!"

Love chuckled. "Well then stand up proud and tell your heart 'I'm going to tell him and you can't stop me!'"

The two girls laughed at Love's statement until Love coughed again. Setsuna went back to her concerned state, "Will you be okay Love?"

"Don't worry."

Setsuna sighed and laid back. "If only it was that easy. But, maybe I should try it." This made the two girls chuckle again.

Setsuna's hand was still gripped on the envelope, eyes staring at it, as she walked down the street. She finally had more courage to ask Hayato to the amusement park. Now she just needed to find him. She sighed and put the envelope in her pocket, her attention now focused on the tickets. _Come on. Buck up. You can ask him._

Her eyes spotted the male at the usual stand: Kaoru's shop. She walked to Hayato as he received his order of coffee and donuts. "Thanks Kaoru," he said.

"Um, Hayato." Setsuna looked down, slightly blushing.

Hayato turned around, a donut in his mouth. "Oh, hi Eas. What's up?"

"I told you not to call me that," sighed the female. "But I…I was wondering…"

"Spit it out."

"Do you want to go to the amusement park with me!" she blurted as she showed the tickets to Hayato. Then, Setsuna quickly turned away from him. She was blushing madly.

"Sure." Hayato smiled. "Um, why did you turn around?"

"N-no reason."

"Is someone blushing, Ea-"

"Ahem."

"I mean Setsuna?"

"N-no." Setsuna's blush became a deeper shade of red.

"Yes you are. You're just like a girl!"

"Shut it!" Setsuna turned around and started chasing Hayato around the shop.

Kaoru sighed, smiled, and put his elbow on the counter. "Ah, young love."

The two walked through the crowd of people while eating cotton candy. Hayato was in love with cotton candy, though he just learned about it a few minutes ago. He gulped it down while Setsuna slowly took small bites. Her free hand kept a grip on the envelope that was still in her pocket.

Hayato quickly finished his snack and looked at the purple haired girl. "Hey, are you going to finish that?"

"Well I…" Setsuna looked at the cotton candy and thought of the envelope. "No, have it." She thrusted the pink thing to Hayato, who grabbed it happily.

_There must be a place where we can be together, alone._ Her eyes caught the sight of the Ferris wheel moving. She's never been on it before, but she heard about it from Love. "How about we go on that?" she asked Hayato, pointing at the Ferris wheel.

"Sure."

The two waited in line for a good half hour before getting on a car on the Ferris wheel. Hayato looked around in excitement. He never had an experience like this. Setsuna was much calmer, still focused on the envelope. Her hands trembled as gripped tighter on the paper.

_I-I can't do it._ Her eyes closed, her hand gripping even tighter on the letter. _I can't give him this thing that has my feelings in it…This letter._ Her eyes reopened, showing her usual red pupils. _But…I need to._

The Ferris wheel stopped as the two got to the top. The two gulped as they looked down. It took a moment to get back to normal. Hayato spoke first, "Um…Don't tell me…We're stuck, aren't we?"

"Yep," replied Setsuna.

The two kept quiet for a few more minute, waiting for the Ferris wheel to start again. It didn't. They eased back into their seats with Setsuna murmuring, "Well this is a great way to spend Christmas Night, trapped at the top of the Ferris wheel in the cold." The female shivered as she said that. She tried to hug herself to keep warm.

"Eas…" Hayato didn't even bother to correct the name he said. He quickly wrapped his arms around her. "There, is that warmer?"

Setsuna closed her eyes and nodded. She let the warmth wash over her. Smelling Hayato's scent made her smile. It was like she was in her own little world.

"Are you okay? Your face is red, Setsuna."

Setsuna opened her eyes, coming back to Earth. She quickly pushed herself away. "I-I'm okay. Nothing's wrong."

"Come on Setsuna. You can tell me anything."

Setsuna glanced at Hayato's smiling face. She refused to let her blush become an even deeper shade of red. However, her hands loosened their grip on the letter. She reached the hand with the letter out to Hayato. "I, um…have…um…this…"

A big gust of wind started to blow, surprising Hayato and Setsuna with its chill. The letter was blown out of Setsuna's hand. The purple haired female looked in horror as the letter was blown out of view.

"No…" Setsuna sat back in her seat. "All that. For nothing…" She gripped her head. "All of my feelings for him were in that letter. Ugh, I can't believe it…"

"By him, you mean?" questioned a confused Hayato.

Setsuna pointed at him. "You. I've been trying to talk to you all day to tell you how I feel. But you were busy and I was too nervous to get it out. I'm sorry Hayato."

The male grabbed Setsuna by the chin and forced her to stare into his eyes. "What is there to be sorry for?" He pulled her into a kiss with the moon shining on them. Their lips touched as a soft, fluffy snowfall started to dust the place.


End file.
